


Foshuíomhaí

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Irish | Gaeilge, Nonstandard Social Mores, Protectorate of Grayson, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Is toimhde intuigthe é a dhéanamh.
Relationships: Honor Harrington/Michelle Henke
Kudos: 2
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Foshuíomhaí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife). Log in to view. 



"Honor, cén fáth go bhfuil do Harringtons bail liom anois amhail is gur mise do comhghleaca?" Bhí guth Michelle an-ceisneamhach di fiú."Ní dhearna siad é sin an uair dheireanach a thug mé cuairt ort ..."

Rinne Honor gáire, agus Michelle scéin ina shúile uirthi.

“Tá amhras orm, Mike - chonaic tú an chaoi a gcaitheann Grayson leis an gCaomhnóir agus lena theaghlach, nach bhfuil? Agus is col ceathrar le Elizabeth tú, agus iníon lena Rúnaí Gnóthaí Eachtracha." D’iompaigh Honor a ceann agus d’fhéach sé ar a fear airm pearsanta, "An bhfuilim ar an mbóthar ceart Andrew?"  


“Den chuid is mó, mo bhean uasail, ach barúlacha cuid de do mhuintir freisin go bhfuil an Captaen Henke ag lorg áit mar do dheirfiúr-bhean chéile ..." d’fhéach an bheirt bhan ar a chéile, agus las aghaigh Honor.  



End file.
